This NIA pilot grant proposal is responding to Research Objective # 24: Work and Older Workers. Researchers have begun to examine how the cohort of aging "baby boomers" will influence and be influenced by the changing workplace of the 21" century. While many aspects of mid-to- late adult development are applicable to the study of older workers, this new investigator pilot grant focuses on the area of relational practice among older workers. Specifically, this study would investigate and describe the workplace-relevant relational beliefs of older workers and would begin development of a measure to assess relational beliefs among this population. Data would be collected via in-person, semi- structured interviews with 30 workers aged 55+; relational belief items would be developed via thematic content analysis of the interview transcripts; and items would be refined via a focus group with expert reviewers. A subsequent RO1 application would propose to finalize development of the scale and expand the research focus to the specific areas of relational skill and relational practice exhibited by older workers.